Seiken Densetsu 3 Novel
by DarkAngelRyuko
Summary: Imagine reading a book like you would play the game... go into detail of Character's thoughts throughout their quest to save mana. (Kinda stuck on characters at the moment so please review)


Author's note: A few things to note here... The story is written from the 3 Mana Heros' point of view. The quotes are taken from the game as they come and are not changed. But more insight to the game is shown through the addition of thoughts and details of the game you see but are not described in words. It's pretty much like writing a play... a novel actually. ( :: ::- represents thoughts of a character. I assume there may be some mistakes in the plot line.... but it is still all pretty true.  
  
Seiken Densetsu 3 Novel  
  
The Legend of The Mana Heros.  
  
With all the thoughts, datails, descriptions and a little touch of romance.  
  
Intro~  
  
Once, when the world was yet trapped in darkness, the goddess of Mana felled 8 incarnations of disaster that guided the world to distruction, the God-Beasts, with the Sword of Mana, and sealed them in 8 stones. And as the darkness left, the world was created. The goddess of Mana turned herself into a tree, and fell asleep. Many years passed.... Due to the actions of some who plot to unleash the God-beasts from the stones, obtain power surpassing that of the gods, and make the world their own, conflict breaks out heralding the end of peace...  
  
Mana is rapidly disappearing from the earth. Even the Mana Tree has begun to wither...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trouble in Navarre  
  
Where there is light there is shadow. Living in that shadow is the Navarre Thieves Guild... The thieves lived their whole life on stealing from the villagers. And none was as good at the job as a young man named Hawkeye. The job was easily accomplished as the houses were never locked, so anyone could come in at any time. Even though the villagers in the town knew of the thieves they still didn't use any precautions. "I'm going in". Hawk quietly opened the door of an unsuspecting house and took out his daggers, while looking around for any sign of danger. He bent behind a pot, then slided behind the wall. ::Great. They're asleep::  
  
Hawk looked around for any valuables but found none so he went upstairs. As Hawk approached the room, his eye caught on a green box as quickly as an eye of a hawk. The box was emroided with gold metal -:: a treasure box!:: He approached to check the sleeping chubby guy. The chubby guy whispered something in his sleep. "Zzzz.. the money's all mine.... hehehe.. zzzz" the man went back to sleep. ::Another thief. Too bad he's going to get a taste of his own medicine..:: Hawk moved to the box, sat on his knee and started to unpick the lock. The lock snapped open. "Heh. this is too easy" As the thief of Navarre took his prize, the chubby guy woke from his sleep. "T..Thief! My mmoney!" he yelled. The sudden awakening didn't shake Hawk one bit. "You're awake!" he replied as if this was a friendly chat. "Well in that case let me tell you something. Ever hear of 'easy come, easy go'? It seems you stepped on a few toes to get this money... and now that you know how THEY feel, maybe you'll consider a change of career!" "I'm getting lectured by a THIEF?!" the chubby man responded in shock. Hawk just turned back and laughed. "It takes one to know one!" he paused. "Catch you later" he ran towards the door. "Work hard, now!" Hawk left the man in fury and he spun around like crazy. ::Hah! If there's anything I love more..... besides stealing that is is getting under someone's skin:: And indeed he was proud of his quick-wit. Hawk's loyal friends were already waiting for him on the ground. The thief waved to them and jumped off the building to join them on their trip back home. Sand Fortress of Navarre.  
  
Often called "Desert Storm" the Navarre Theives Guild lived in a secluded desert fortress. The land was very dry, with no forest and only a few drinking wells still left. The temperatures rose to up to 45 degrees, but that did not much bother the natives who were used to this climate.  
  
Hawk walked towards the throne to report the good news to Lord FlameKhan - the current leader of the Thieves Guild. Isabella- the Lady of Navarre came forth, looking a bit nervous at what she was saying. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about the woman that he didn't trust. "Oh, while you were gone... I made a few... um.. important anouncements. The Navarre Thieves Guild is no more! We are now the Navarre Kingdom..." she announced with a certain power in her voice. "Under the leadership of His Majesty, King FlameKhan! But we can't stay cooped up in this desolate place... the oases are starting to dry up. So we'll build our kingdom in a new place... by taking over the wind kingdom of Rolante! We're starting a meeting right now... why don't you guys rest for a while?"  
  
Hawk's head hung down.. He didn't understand WHY... Slowly, he walked back to his room, where he hoped to get some contemplating time. However, sooner than he could settle down to it, a familiar voice called out to him. "Hawk! You're back.. What happened?" she asked, concern in her voice. It was his good friend - Princess Jessica. Hawk stood silent for a moment before speaking. "Navarre Kingdom? What is Lord Flamekhan up to? He's always taken pride in being a thief... why would he go and do this all of a sudden?" "Probably because it's for our own good. We can't live here much longer. Not since the wells began drying up.." "But 'His Majesty King Flamekhan'? What the hell? He hates monarchy! When I first heard that I thought it was meant as an insult!" "Don't talk about my father like this... please!" Jessica said in a dangerous tone. Suddenly Hawk felt like Jessica has changed, just like her father. "OH, don't tell me you're getting exited about being a princess!" Hawk could see Jessica's face turn a bright red colour. She launched her hand before Hawk could have moved away and slapped him hard on the face. She ran out of the room and Hawk could hear her quiet sobbing as she ran down the hallway. Hawk's head hung low. ::Jessica...::  
  
~~  
  
"Hawk.. You heard about the plans to invade Rolante, right?" said Hawk's best friend Eagle. Eagle was the son of Lord Flamekhan but If anyone would understand Hawk, then Eagle would. "Don't you think dad is acting a little strange lately?" he asked Hawk. "Yeah!" "Right? Ever since we were kids, we've been like brothers, always thinking alike.." Hawk agreed. He knew that Eagle would understand him. "After dad came back from the desert with Isabella, that's when he began acting strange. Coincidence? I don't think so.... Well I'm gonna figure this out if it kills me!" Hawk watched Eagle leave the room before deciding to follow him. ::I'll be there to help you find out what's going on. Like a brother would...:: The door which was previously blocked was now open. The guard at the door told Hawk that Eagle forced his way inside. Eagle was standing behind the wall hiding and Hawk used this opprotunity to make a joke and scare his buddy a bit by sneaking up on him. ::Hehehe:: "Shh! Be quiet..." said Eagle... annoyed a bit. "!?" Hawk looked at his royal friend, puzzled. "Look! I'm going to the other side..." Eagle said and dashed with the speed only Hawk's eyes could keep up with. Hawk took a peek deeper into the room. Lord Flamekhan lay motionless on top of a bed, while Lady Isabella was speaking to a strange man Hawk has never seen before. "Understood.... must inform Lord" said Isabella in a timid but clear tone. ::Something about this was beginning to smell a lot more fishy:: he thought. "Hey, stop!" yelled Hawk. He slided his way towards them, gracefully drawing out his daggers. He stood in a fighting stance, gritting his teeth. Eagle with a slow, but daring pace, walked to join him. "Finally, we caught you!" Eagle exclaimed. "Who is that? What did you do to Father?" he demanded from the stranger. The unknown man spoke in a low quavering tone. "An interference. I'll let you handle it..." he smirked to the lady before vanishing. ::I don't like the look of this:: Hawk told himself. ::What did he mean?:: "Now boys. Some things are best left secret You'll just have to forget about all this!" Things were becoming more confusing just as they were becoming a little more clear. Hawk was now certain, this was not Isabella he knew. The kind mother of his friends Jessica and Eagle. The Isabella he knew would never speak like that to her son. ::But what has happened?:: "Return father to normal! Or I'll force you out!" Eagle launched at his 'mother'. Isabella stared straight through Eagle, before filling the room with her loud laughter. "Foolish little child!" she mocked him. As she spoke a bright red light illuminated the room. It was so bright Hawk was forced to block his eyes. All he could hear was the sound of Eagle's growl... diminished as he opened his eyes. "Eagle!" Hawk screamed in desperation. Eagle's face was a strange shade of purple and he looked as if he was struggling within himself. Hawk hissed in horror. "What's wrong?" "Ugh... Hawk.. run.." his former friend pleeded. .....The man shook his head from side to side.. then stopped. Turning towards his best friend. "Destroy ...Hawk... kill...Hawk!" "Eagle! Get a hold of yourself..." "He can't hear you... What are you going to do? Kill him or be killed?" Isabella laughed a hardly fake evil laugh. Hawk didn't have time to come up with a plan, as he was knocked back by an angry fist. ::Eagle.....no......:: Hawk stood. Putting his hands in a defensive manner. Thanks to his great advantage in agility, Hawk managed to outrun most of Eagle's punches. But those that hit, did really hurt. ::This can't go on:: Hawk closed his eyes and launched into battle. Letting the daggers deal their damage. Blood was flying everywhere. When both were barely able to stand on their knees a final decision was to be made. The next blow struck would end one's life... This has had to be the hardest decision Hawk ever had to make. Hawk's dagger struggled in his hand.. "Hawk I'll save you" his shaking hand reached into his pocket for a round drop.."Don't worry about me. Just defend Jessica." "Eagle?".... Eagle did not answer. After Hawk was healed the fight resumed. Then an idea came to Hawk... He hit Eagle with the flat edge of the blade on the back of his neck brining him back to his conciousness. "Eagle! Snap out of it!" Hawk begged his fallen friend. "Hawk... where am I..." Isabella- conceding Hawk's clever trick decided to show off a trick of her own. She put her arms in front of her, casting a fireball spell. The balls hit Eagle and a giant wall of flame was formed around his body. All Hawk could do is watch in horror while his bestest friend screamed his final scream. The firewall took a final twist, sending Hawk's friend flying towards the opposite end of the room. Hawk ran to assist his friend. "Eagle... hang in there!" He could not answer.. "You... you killed Eagle!"  
  
Isabella stared through Hawk. An icy stare that went through him. She swung at him, and he was thrown as easily as a rogue doll. Hawk was in rage, but Isabella did not seem to care. She turned to Lord Flamekhan and they went onto their usual business... ignoring the sound of Hawk's two sharp blades screaming as he sliced them out of his pockets. "All right, no more fun and games!" she said Suddenly a group of soldiers rushed through the door. All in awe of the sight before them. Hawk, still holding his daggers looked at the Lord and his Lady, who looked down at his dead friend in fake sympathy. Then he looked at the approaching soldiers. ::No....:: "What's going on!? ...Hawk!!! What did you do to Sir Eagle?" a soldier demanded. Soon, Hawk was surronded by the soldiers. "You! Stay right there!" said another, while the others dragged him out of the room. "Hey! It wasn't me!"... The soldiers ignored Hawk's pleads. He was beaten and thrown into a dark, cold cellar. "Dammit! Let me out!" "Murdering your own friend is a serious offense..." Isabella lectured. Her voice, sounding as thick as honey. "Think about that while you're awaiting your execution!" Lord Flamekhan and his guards left the room and now Isabella and Hawk had some private time to discuss business. Now that everyone left. Hawk stared with pure anger and hatered in his amber eyes. Powerless to do anything behind the bars of the cell that was all he really could do. There was that laugh again. "Now don't be foolish... "she continued to taunt. "If you tell anyone, you can say bye-bye Jessica." Hawk's heart jumped and there was an alarm in his voice. ::Jessica!:: "What did you do to Jessica?" "Oh nothing, just gave her a little necklace... A little cursed necklace. As long as you stay quiet nothing will happen to her." The fiendish woman finally left and her laughs still echoed through the walls of the castle. ::Damn her!:: Hawk fell to his knees. Shedding a silent tear.. Hawk closed his eyes, replaying the good memories of his friend ::I will avenge you...She will pay for what she did to you...:: "Damnit let me out!" Hawk kicked the gate as hard as he could. It didn't work. ::I just have to keep trying..:: He paced back then launched at the door. ::Still didn't work:: He kept going at it for half an hour until he heard a noise of someone coming. He panicked at first, but then realised it was Jessica. "...Jessica" "....You didn't kill Eagle did you? It's not all true.... You'd never do such a thing. You and Eagle were such good friends...." Hawk nodded, a half smile appearing on his tired face. "Tell me... who did this?" "It's.." Hawk stopped. ::"Remmember what I said":: he heard a voice say in his head. ::The curse!... I can't tell her...:: "What's wrong , Hawk? Who did it?.... Why are you being so quiet about it?" she demand.. her eyebrows pushed low onto her eyes... a look that did not suit her beautiful face. He did not answer her. "No.... it can't be... Hawk, you couldn't have." Jessica backed away, her eyes filled with tears again. "Jessica..." She ran away...in tears... for the second time this day. Hawk's head hung low. He couldn't believe he had lost two of his dearest friends today. Eagle was like Hawk's brother and Jessica.... well they may have been in love... And worst of all, he feared for Jessica. He didn't know if he could take these blows that stabbed at his heart like a thousand bleeding daggers...  
  
Authors note: ....me.....love.....this......story..... GAH! It's making me cry.... (the death of Eagle and Jessica part...)because I'm taking such detail in it that it's painfully real. Next chapter I hope to focus more on the feelings and thoughts... yet I have no idea what characters I am going to chose. Lise or Kevin? Maybe Lise for an interesting angst/romance story or Kevin....well because I want to replay the game and I really like him as a character ( Help.......! BTW: This story is just beginning.... expect over 32 chapters!....O.o Poor Hawkeye.... next chapter he meets the princess of Altena ( I hope.......... there's still Rabite Forest, Free City Maia and Astoria and etc.... man.... You enjoy? Good! ^0^ Look forward to another exiting detailed chapter! 


End file.
